The Sun Rises Even on a Cold Day
by NXYZ Community
Summary: An entry for the NXYZ Anniversary Event. 'The two of them kept sleeping early and he didn't have a clue. Sure, it was  -that day-  in a few days' time, but that certainly couldn't be the case...' TezukaOC romance-friendship by AquaJet and Terry-May


_Written for NXYZ Community's Forum Anniversary Event_  
><strong>Writers:<strong> Terry-May and AquaJet  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Sleeping Early – Collaboration  
><strong>Additional Notes:<strong> Momoko Katou is AquaJet's OC and Miyoko Ueno is Terry-May's OC.

**The Sun Rises Even on a Cold Day**

_THE PRESENT_

The store owner never saw a pretty teen aged girl go into his shop. It was mostly old men, sometimes with their grandchildren, who went there to buy bait, lures, fishing rods, etc. Her black hair smoothly swayed on her back as she walked down and isle.

"Excuse me, ojou-chan, do you need any help?" he asked.

The girl turned to him and, ah, her deep blue eyes stared at him. She smiled. "Thank you for asking. Where are the fishing rods?" she questioned with a polite tone of voice.

He thought she was a foreigner due to her eyes since they were big and blue but all her other features and her voice indicated she had lived in Japan since she was a kid. "They're over there." He pointed. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude but are you a foreigner?"

"Ah, I'm not. I was born here but my grandmother from my mother's side is half French and my father is half American." She smiled. "But thank you." She walked over to the fishing rods. The old shop owner sighed. He found her nice.

The girl, Momoko Katou, searched for a present to give to her boyfriend, Tezuka Kunimitsu, for his birthday.

"This one looks like it will suit him." She stared at a pristine white fishing rod.

Meanwhile another girl, Ueno Miyoko was up early that day. For some reason, she was quite perked up, and she wanted nothing but to roam outside. She had finished her morning share of the chores before heading out, having no distinct destination in mind. Knowing there wasn't any school and that there were low odds of her encountering a schoolmate, she had her medium-length brown hair let down, her bangs pinned away from her face by only two hairpins.

She glanced at the several street shops she passed on her walk, and was reminded not too long after of her cousin's upcoming birthday by a fisherman selling his catch. Sure, there was still a week or so left, but it never hurt to start early. She had long learned from experience that despite knowing him for a long time, she still didn't have a complete list of her favorite cousin's preferences.

So she decided to retrace her steps and head towards a certain shop her cousin visited from time to time.

The bell chimed as Miyoko entered the shop. She was welcomed by the cold air and the store keeper's customary greeting. She took a look around the shop, being only faintly familiar with the place.

She surveyed the shelves and gave special attention to the section with the fishing gear. She proceeded to that area. She looked at the several rods. Most of them were high class. That description alone brought a certain ore-sama to her mind, but she shrugged that thought off.

The prices made her cringe. None of the items there seemed to cost less than two months of her allowance combined. She continued on forward, hoping to find something interesting in the other sections.

She came to a halt when she caught sight of a familiar face. She could recognize that person from anywhere. Without hesitance, she came up to her cousin's childhood friend, Katou.

"Katou-neesan!" she greeted with a smile.

Katou turned her head to see her favorite little 'sister'. She enjoyed the times when they were together as kids. She hugged Miyoko and said, "Hello, Miyo-chan. How are you? Is Tezuka doing well?"

"We've both been good but Kunimitsu-kun has been busy lately," Miyoko replied. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I didn't think you liked fishing."

"Ha-ha, I don't. Tezuka likes fishing with his grandfather. He commented a few days ago that he thinks his fishing rod is broken so I wanted to buy him a new one for his birthday but the price is a little…pricey, ha-ha." Katou nervously laughed as she pointed at the present she had in mind.

Miyoko took a good look at the rod her companion was staring down. She had to admit that it looked pretty sleek and efficient, and that was something her cousin would truly appreciate. She checked the price and took some steps backwards.

"Ahaha," she laughed nervously. "I think we'll have to work hard."

Katou laughed nervously along with her. Ouch. The price made her wallet cry. "Unless you have another, affordable gift in mind..." She muttered.

"I think this gift is good enough," Miyoko spoke. Then she tapped her cheek. "Hm, but I guess after all that a cake would also be nice. Perhaps we could bake one too?"

Katou grinned. "Of course!" she then started to think about all the possible cakes. "It shouldn't be too sweet and more on the healthy side. It could have fruits...maybe a coffee cake?" She suggested.

"Oh, that's what my aunt usually makes. Kunimitsu-kun will surely like it," Miyoko agreed.

"So, let's get this straight: We have to earn Y 25000 in one week. To do so, we'll go babysitting and possibly some other side jobs. I know in a few days there'll be a big party over at the Mole King's. I think I'll be able to help out if I just asked." Miyoko proceeded to pace back and forth as though out of other ways to make money without having to put in a lot of their allowance. "Maybe we can also help out at Kawamura-san's shop?"

She stopped in her tracks as she caught sight of a young boy running past the shop, chucking a newspaper at the building opposite's doorstep. An imaginary light bulb lit up above her head.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Katou grinned, "You thought of another job we could do?"

Miyoko nodded.

_EARLY DELIVERIES_

As she had agreed with Katou, Miyoko woke up at 4 am the next day to deliver newspapers for Mr. Tanaka. The two girls met up at the newspaper station to claim the papers they had to deliver for that day. There were also other part-timers delivering with them so the task wasn't that difficult. Katou was to deliver to the western side of the neighborhood while Miyoko covered the eastern side.

The two followed their respective routes on the maps Tanaka-san generously provided for them, but for some reason, the two of them ended up meeting at one point.

"Katou-neesan!" Miyoko called out in surprise as she jogged past a corner only to almost bump into Katou who also jogged.

"Oh, are you done delivering, Miyo-chan?" Katou asked, looking at the newspaper bag slung on Miyoko's shoulder.

"Only a few more blocks to go," the younger girl answered, patting the rolled newspapers in the canvas bag. "May I know the time?"

"Ah, that's great," Katou grinned. "I have about 20 rolls left." She checked her wristwatch. "And it's close to 5:30 am. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if Kunimitsu-kun was already preparing breakfast," she replied. "Ah, Katou-neesan, don't you have school?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Katou said in turn. "The seniors have free study period for the first two subjects, so it's alright if I show up late." She replied happily.

"I see," her companion nodded in understanding. "Hyoutei won't have classes until the 5th. It's like a holiday or something." The last bit had a sarcastic tone.

"Well, let's keep moving then," Katou urged.

"Un," Miyoko agreed.

_ZERO PROBABILITY TO BE REJECTED_

"Kawamura-kun, may I please work at your shop for the week?" Katou politely asked while bowing to Kawamura.

"Whoa, Momoko-san, you're being so formal. You can work here. I'll just go ask my dad. He'll probably agree." Kawamura bashfully rubbed the back of his neck out of habit.

"Thank you very much. I'm looking forward to working here with you!" Katou smiled.

She helped clean tables, write down orders, and serve the customers. She didn't notice it at first but she grew weary by the end of the day yet she still found energy to bounce back up.

_UNIFIED BY BABYSITTING_

Miyoko sighed, "This seems a little harder than I thought it would be…" she stared hard at the mess Eiji's two younger siblings made.

"It's not so bad, they're finally asleep. We just gotta clean this mess up." Katou said, attempting to think positive. "If we finish this up then we'll have enough money for that fishing rod."

Maybe they had very slow reactions but their bodies knew very well what went on. Their muscles grumbled and complained yet Miyoko and Katou ignored the complaints as they cleaned.

_KEEPING HOUSE AT THE MOLE KING'S_

There wasn't any school for Miyoko since apparently the whole of Hyoutei Academy was busy preparing for a certain diva's birthday, which was only five days away. Now, since the two weren't exactly on 'good' terms, she really didn't care, but she considered herself lucky since no classes for her meant more time to earn more. As it was said,_'time is gold'_, and the event provided her a good opportunity.

'_Meet me at the tennis courts after everyone has left. Ueno.' _Atobe Keigo read the note silently. Then he laid it gently on his desk and stood up. Normally, he would ignore notes like that, but since he was in a good mood, he decided to comply.

The sun was close to setting when he caught sight of Miyoko's figure standing by the middle court. She was holding her hands behind her back, carrying her bag. She didn't show much emotion on her face except for mild relief as the Mole King stepped onto the court.

"I'm sorry for having you come here," she apologized first with a deep bow.

"Tch. If you were going to apologize in the first place, then you wouldn't have called me out," Atobe told her with disdain. That sort of reaction ticked Miyoko the slightest.

"Well, I have a favor to ask you," she began, looking at him seriously.

"Ore-sama has better things to do than to listen to you mumbling."

"Please listen, Atobe-senpai," she requested, maintaining emotionless composure and still looking him in the eye.

"Alright. What is it?" he gave in, but only because there was no cure to her stubbornness.

"Please…allow me to housekeep at your place, even just a day." Miyoko bowed deeply.

"Hah?" Atobe had that incredulous look on his face, but only a bit. Miyoko wasn't even able to take note of his reaction since her gaze was fixed on the ground.

"I need to earn some way or another. I'll be forever indebted to you. That's why…"

Atobe paused to think. He looked to the distance as if looking for an answer somewhere in the silhouette of the trees. "Ah. So it's for _that_, eh?"

"Well," Atobe continued, putting both hands in his pockets and turning away from the still bowing Miyoko. "I suppose you can help out at my party on the 4th, but only for _that_. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes!" Miyoko replied gratefully. She was smiling but no one was there to see it since Hyoutei's Diva had already walked away.

_A GREAT BARGAIN_

"Can you believe we worked so hard to barely have enough to buy that fishing rod and when we go buy it, it's 50% off for this day? We're super lucky!" Katou grinned from ear to ear.

"It's great, Katou-neesan! We have money to buy good quality materials for the cake." Miyoko smiled.

"Okay. We're sleeping over at my house today because Tezuka's birthday is tomorrow. Did you already send the invites?"

"Un."

"Good, all we have to do is make the cake then."

The two girls ran to the stores to buy the material and then walked back to Katou's house. They went to sleep right when they arrived and woke up the next morning to prepare the cake.

_THE PRINCE AND THE PARTY_

As promised, the two partners-in-crime got up early on the 7th to make the last touch needed for the 'grand party' they planned out for their favorite person. The sun hadn't even risen when they began mixing the cake batter. By the time the cake was out of the oven, Katou's mother had begun to prepare breakfast.

Katou and Miyoko both took a short break and enjoyed the good breakfast Katou's mother offered as they allowed the cake to cool. After helping with the dishes and cleaning up their earlier mess, they proceeded to work on the next part – the cake decoration.

Miyoko cut the fruit as Katou worked on the frosting. Katou sandwiched the mocha-flavored frosting in between the two cake layers and then proceeded to spread the rest of the frosting all over the cake. Miyoko used the excess frosting to make designs on the cake and when she was done, Katou put in the fruits delicately. The last touch was the statement _'Happy Birthday, Kunimitsu-kun!' _written in chocolate on the center of the cake which the two girls took turns with writing.

They carefully transported the cake to Tezuka's place and put it in the fridge with Tezuka's mother's permission. She was one of their accomplices in the party planning and she had a vague idea of what the two girls were doing waking up so early each day for the past week.

There was still enough time to catch a bit of sleep, but the two were too excited for the party that they decided to stay awake and help out in the meal preparations. Even after having a hearty lunch by Tezuka's mom, the two still weren't able to settle down. In the meantime, while waiting for the guests to arrive – they had around two hours left – the two decided to spend the remaining time chatting in Miyoko's room.

Precisely close to 4 pm, Katou and Miyoko were awoken by someone knocking on the door. The two were actually bent on staying awake and talking, but for some reason, Miyoko fell asleep while recounting a story of her past which left Katou in suspense. In the end, Katou decided to catch some sleep since they would have to accommodate several guests in an hour.

Katou was quickly awoken. "Hn, yes?" she sounded groggily after pushing herself up on the bed.

"The guests are here, Katou-chan!" Tezuka's mother exclaimed. Her voice was enough to make Miyoko's head jolt awake.

The two girls quickly scrambled to their feet. Miyoko ran for the mirror to comb her hair. She left the comb to Katou as she ran out to wash her face. She headed downstairs to welcome the guests as Katou headed for the bathroom to preen herself.

"Welcome! Please come in. Thank you for coming!" Miyoko greeted all too breathlessly, having run an entire flight of stairs as quickly as she could.

"Haha, Miyo-chan's too funny," Eiji laughed.

"Thank you for inviting us, Miyo-chan," Oishi thanked. "Where's Katou-chan?"

"Oh, she's upstairs. She'll be joining us soon," Miyoko answered.

"Well, here's the sushi you ordered, Miyo-chan," Kawamura spoke, holding up a huge basket.

Miyoko smiled and took the basket from his hand with surprising difficulty.

"I'll help you," Katou spoke as she helped bear the weight of the sushi basket.

In the end, they just left it to Kawamura to bring it to the kitchen.

"Ah, thank you for inviting me," Fuji said as he stepped inside. He surveyed the place a bit as if it was the first time he ever visited.

"You're welcome," the two girls chimed.

"Ooh, thanks for inviting us, Katou-senpai!" Momo thanks enthusiastically. Kaidou walked in with him, muttering a small thank you to the two girls.

"Ah, Echizen-kun!" Miyoko called. "Come on in. I didn't see you there."

Ryoma looked a bit annoyed but then stepped inside, making a small bow to the two people who invited him.

"Inui-kun! You're invited too, so please come inside!" Katou urged. The Data Man looked at them and proceeded towards them.

"Thank you for inviting me. The probability of Tezuka enjoying this party is 99.9%. The chances of your non-Seigaku friends attending is 75%," Inui muttered. Then he stepped inside.

"I wonder why he could simply say 100%," Miyoko pondered out loud, waiting by the door with Katou.

"That's because there's no such thing as a perfect chance," Katou explained with a grin.

The two of them waited by the door a bit longer. Tezuka was already in the living room accommodating the guests, and they were quite noisy about it. It took some time before the remaining guests showed up. There was Atobe being fancy in his limo and there was Sanada who jogged all the way there. That might've been a bit of a stretch on the latter's part, but it was clear that he jogged his way to the Tezuka residence.

"Thank you for coming," the two girls greeted. Miyoko was bowing in deep respect. "Please step inside."

And thus, the party formally started. The regulars opened up drinks and Katou helped serve. Miyoko was passing out snacks to the guests. The TV was turned on, and Atobe was discussing politics with Sanada. Tezuka was sitting behind them, listening to what the Mole King had to say. Fuji soon sat with the three of them, and in time, everyone was crowded around the birthday celebrant, Katou and Miyoko included.

The time came when dinner was to be served. The two girls brought out the cake with a single lit candle and put it on the coffee table in front of Tezuka where everyone was gathered. Tezuka looked at the cake. No one could judge his reaction since he had a poker face as usual. Katou and Miyoko smiled in nervousness as everyone else sang him a birthday song.

Tezuka blew out the candles, and the two girls stepped up to him and presented him his present. All eyes were on the cleanly-wrapped long present. Tezuka carefully opened it. In front of him was the finest fishing rod he had ever laid his eyes on. Atobe smirked. Sanada seemed satisfied. The regulars were in awe.

"Happy birthday, Kunimitsu-kun," Miyoko greeted for the first time that day.

"Happy birthday, Kunimitsu," Katou greeted as well with a sweet smile.

Everyone clapped their hands and offered their birthday greetings and once again sang a birthday song. Miyoko could sense good vibes coming from her cousin. Katou seemed to have the same feeling as well. They decided between them silently that the party was a big success.

_YES, IT'S DONE!_

Miyoko felt the strain of the fatigue she accumulated those seven days. Relieved and glad that everything concluded well, she was able to drift into a peaceful sleep, paying no heed to where she was sleeping.

She ended up falling asleep beside Katou who was equally tired. Although she slept early that entire week, the early waking hour and the excess stress that she had to face took a bit of a toll on her 14-year-old body.

She was resting on the sofa in the living room with her arms cushioning her head. Her legs were both in the sofa in a _seiza _sort of position. Her face wasn't visible but she had a contented smile as she drifted over to dream land.

For Katou, it felt as though the success of the party had relieved the boulders hanging over her shoulders. She vaguely saw her partner in crime sleeping on a couch. She slowly walked toward Miyoko and wanted to help carry her to a futon but Katou halted and thought she should take a break first. She lay down on the second couch then slowly closed her eyes and soon, her mind drifted to sleep.

She didn't care that she might get in trouble for being a grown girl sleeping in another person's house or that she would wake up to clean the mess as punishment. She felt content with the day. She only regretted not seeing Tezuka smile and hoped that somewhere in his heart he enjoyed his birthday.

While the two maidens slept, Tezuka walked into the living room to see the two girls occupying his couches. He sighed.

Tezuka walked out of that room and then came back with two warm, fuzzy blankets. He covered them both with their blankets. Tezuka walked out again to tell his parents that Miyoko and Katou were sleeping over.

"They're sleeping now? It's too early!" Tezuka's mother exclaimed. "They must be really tired. I heard Miyo-chan and Katou-chan worked really hard on their temporary jobs."

"Temporary jobs…?" Tezuka questioned.

"They didn't tell you? The fishing rod that they got for you was very expensive. I'm surprised they survived a week of work from many jobs without collapsing mid-way. Such poor girls. I'll make them a good breakfast in the morning."

Tezuka nodded and then went back to the living room where Miyoko and Katou slept. He sat on the floor next to Katou. He thought about his fishing rod present from them. He liked that present. Its efficiency would make the fishing experience with his grandfather much more enjoyable.

He looked at Miyoko then Katou. He noticed the bags under their eyes, not from lack of sleep but more from work and stress. Yet despite that, they both wore serene expressions.

He reminisced about his younger days. He remembered Katou giving him a healthy lunch while he secretly went to practice tennis the whole day. Katou's mother informed Tezuka that Katou made the lunches for him and memorized the pattern for when he would go on his tennis marathons so that he could have energy and not collapse. Now that he remembered that moment, it was ironic how, now, Katou was the one to collapse for his sake.

He remained thinking about his childhood except now, he thought of his cousin Miyoko. Normally, he was the one always looking after her, but there were certain times when the roles interchanged. She was one to take over his chores when she could sense that he was close to exhaustion after his strenuous practice sessions. She was the kind of girl who would bring up breakfast early in the morning for him to have a good start. Although those were rare occurrences, they remained in his memory.

The stoic captain of Seigaku smiled softly. The smile on his face was out of place yet it fit so well at the moment. "Thank you."

_**END**_

**A/N: **I feel happy, writing for the first time in a long time. - Terry

We hope that the community will have more years to come! More power to everyone's writing!


End file.
